40 Greatest Love
40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments is a two-part special that aired before season four of Love & Hip Hop: New York. It aired on October 24, 2013. Sypnosis This 2-hour special showcases the franchise's most "shocking, scandalous and dramatic Love & Hip Hop moments", featuring clips from the first three seasons of Love & Hip Hop: New York, as well as the first two seasons of its spin-off Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. Cast The special is hosted by Mona Scott-Young. The following cast members, crew and commentators would do on-camera interviews for the special: Countdown #40-31 * #40 - Bromance Interrupted (Stevie J & Benzino's fight, LHHATL S2) * #39 - “I’m His Mommy” (Mama Jones recording her diss track, LHHNY S2) * #38 - Every Rose Has Its Thorn (K. Michelle hits Mimi over the head with roses, LHHATL S2) * #37 - Making It Rain (Steve J & Nikko throw money at each other at the reunion, LHHATL S2) * #36 - Battleship (Chrissy & Somaya fight on a yacht, LHHNY S1) * #35 - You Left Him For Dead (Momma Dee confronts Erica, LHHATL S1) * #34 - Zip Happens (Somaya's fly is undone onstage, LHHNY S2) * #33 - Urine Trouble (Joe Budden does a drug test for Tahiry, LHHNY S3) * #32 - Vagina Monologue (Somaya and Rich fight at the reunion, LHHNY S1) * #31 - Indecent Proposal (Benzino proposes to Karlie then takes it back, LHHATL S1) #30-21 * #30 - The Last Supper (Momma Dee and Erica fight over dinner, LHHATL S2) * #29 - Spell Check (Mama Jones' merchandise is spelt wrong, LHHNY S2) * #28 - Piano Man (Stevie sings for Mimi, LHHATL S1) * #27 - Chrissy Pops The Question (Chrissy proposes to Jim, LHHNY S1) * #26 - “You Hurt Me To The Core” (Mimi breaks down to Stevie, LHHATL S1) * #25 - Put A Ring On It (Mendeecees proposes to Yandy, LHHNY S3) * #24 - Caught In A Lie (Erica Mena and Tiffany fight, LHHNY S3) * #23 - Sucker Punch (Consequence sucker punches Joe Budden, LHHNY S3) * #22 - Back To The Strip Club (Joseline breaks down to Stevie, LHHATL S1) * #21 - Crash & Burn (Shirleen runs over Kirk's bike, LHHATL S2) #20-11 * #20 - I’m Joseline Hernandez, Baby (Joseline and Stevie fight Scrappy and Erica, LHHATL S1) * #19 - What Not To Wear (Chrissy & Somaya first meet, LHHNY S1) * #18 - Marital Diss (Kirk tells Rasheeda to get an abortion, LHHATL S2) * #17 - Mama Said Knock You Out (Mama Jones melts down after Chrissy's proposal, LHHNY S1) * #16 - Shaking The Table (K. Michelle and Karlie go at it, LHHATL S1) * #15 - Model Behavior (Erica Mena and Kimbella brawl, LHHNY S2) * #14 - Shock Therapy (Joseline beats Stevie's ass in therapy, LHHATL S1) * #13 - Redemption Song (Erica Mena breaks down after Rich gives her song away, LHHNY S3) * #12 - Yandy’s Worst Moment (Mendeecees goes to jail, LHHNY S3) * #11 - Cry Me A River (Rich breaks down to Olivia, LHHNY S2) #10-1 * #10 - Maurice, Mo’ Problems (Jim comes for Maurice, LHHNY S1) * #9 - Creepin (Kirk cheats on Rasheeda, LHHATL S2) * #8 - Love Jones (Jim proposes to Chrissy, LHHNY S2) * #7 - Playing With Fire (K. Michelle throws a lit candle at Rasheeda, LHHATL S2) * #6 - On Bended Knee (Scrappy proposes to Erica, LHHATL S1) * #5 - Chrissy Vs. Yandy (Chrissy & Yandy brawl, LHHNY S2) * #4 - The Piano Lesson (K. Michelle improvises a Rasheeda diss track on the piano, LHHATL S2) * #3 - Rules Of Engagement (Stevie proposes to both Mimi and Joseline, LHHATL S2) * #2 - “Still Look Pretty” (Chrissy stomps Kimbella out, LHHNY S2) * #1 - Unplanned Parenthood (Stevie carries Joseline's pregnant test around, LHHATL S1) Trivia * Both seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta have the most moments in the countdown, at 10 each, followed by season two of Love & Hip Hop: New York at 8 and seasons one and three of Love & Hip Hop: New York at 6 each. * This special is extremely difficult to find, as it is not available to stream on VH1's website, nor is it included in the DVD or digital releases of any season. Category:Specials Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4)